My Hero Graduation
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Tres años han pasado, y la original Clase 1-A en la UA está a punto de graduarse. A punto del discurso de despedida, Izuku piensa un poco en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que entró en la institución, y lo que le depara el futuro a él y a sus compañeros de clase ahora que están por enfrentarse al mundo real de lleno.


**My Hero Graduation**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Academia UA…**_

Parecía increíble que ya hubieran transcurrido tres años. Tres años desde que cruzó esas puertas por primera vez, lleno de sueños, esperanzas, y de deseos de convertirse en un héroe. Tres años llenos de aprendizaje, duro entrenamiento, risas, aventuras, peligros, grandes amigos, malvados enemigos… fue como la mayor de las montañas rusas.

Pero hoy era el día. En medio de la primavera, y con los cerezos en flor como testigos, su experiencia en la UA, el alma mater de su ídolo de toda la vida, estaba a punto de llegar a su gran final. Por dentro se sentía un torbellino de emociones, uno que no había sentido desde aquel día que All Might le dijo esas palabras que cambiarían el curso de su vida para siempre.

 _\- Tú también puedes ser un héroe…_

Izuku se miró su mano, concretamente todas las cicatrices que tenía en ella, cerrándola en un puño mientras recordaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ese punto. No había sido sencillo: todavía le falta mucho para controlar en su totalidad el poder que le fue legado, y más todavía llevarlo más allá de los límites de su mentor, pero sin duda podía decir que había valido la pena. Todo el sudor, sangre y lágrimas que derramó no fueron en vano. Aunque claro, ayudó mucho el hecho de que nunca estuvo solo en todo el camino.

Su madre, sus compañeros de clase, los profesores de la academia, All Might… todos ellos siempre estuvieron allí, apoyándolo. Le entristecía un poco pensar que esta podría ser la última vez que podrían estar todos juntos, pues la UA se había convertido en su segundo hogar, y todos ellos en su segunda familia. No sería nada fácil decir adiós a todo eso.

\- Y ahora, pasaremos al discurso de despedida por el alumno elegido por sus compañeros como el más sobresaliente. – anunció el director Nezumi. – El joven Izuku Midoriya.

Como tampoco iba a serlo ser él quien diera el discurso de despedida

…

 _\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA LO ACEPTARÉ, CARA ACHICHARRADA! – exclamaba Bakugou, gritándole en toda la cara a Todoroki._

 _\- Kacchan, no hay necesidad de…_

 _\- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS, MALDITO NERD! – gritó de nuevo el susodicho._

 _Era la última reunión en la sala común del dormitorio de la Clase 3-A, antes 2-A y originalmente 1-A, pero incluso después de tres años, algunas cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto. Habiendo terminado ya los exámenes finales, y tras asegurarse que todos habían aprobado, solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer, un detalle por decidir en la ceremonia de graduación…_

 _\- ¿Me quieres explicar quién te crees para tomar esa decisión? – volvió a insistir Bakugou, ante las miradas atónitas y expectantes de todos los presentes. Todoroki ni siquiera se inmutó, y le respondió con su usual tono estoico y calmado._

 _\- Siendo que yo terminé primero en el ranking general del cuadro de honor, soy yo el que quedará asignado para dar el discurso de despedida. Sin embargo, el reglamento de la academia estipula que si por cualquier motivo estoy imposibilitado, o deseo cederle mi posición a alguien más, puedo hacerlo._

 _\- Eso ya lo sé, tarado doble cara. Lo que quiero que me expliques es… ¡¿por qué ÉL, de todas las personas?! – exclamó Bakugou, señalando hacia su dirección._

 _Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia Izuku al instante. A pesar de haber convivido tanto tiempo junto a ellos y de sentirse en confianza, pues más que sus compañeros de clase o de habitación, eran sus amigos y prácticamente una gran familia, seguía sintiéndose incómodo cada vez que se convertía en el centro de atención, fuese cual fuese el motivo._

 _\- Bakugou, ya esto lo hemos discutido mucho antes. Lo he hablado con todos, y estamos de acuerdo en que es lo más apropiado. – dijo el joven de pelo mitad rojo, mitad blanco. – No lo niego, tú también has hecho tus méritos, pero… Midoriya ha sido el que más nos ha inspirado y unido durante nuestro tiempo en esta academia._

 _\- ¡Es cierto! – asintió Uraraka. – ¡Deku-kun siempre ha sido el corazón de todo este salón!_

 _\- Kero, aunque ha sido tu corazoncito también. – agregó Asui, provocando que la chica con poderes gravitatorios se sonrojara furiosamente._

 _\- De un modo u otro, en todos los eventos importantes a lo largo de estos tres años, Midoriya-kun siempre ha estado ahí. – terció a su vez Iida. – Todos nos hemos formado en torno a él, y es quien representa el espíritu de esta clase, y de todos nosotros._

 _\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. – dijo a su vez Yaoyorozu. – Midoriya, tú has sido el mayor ejemplo para todos nosotros, y no hay duda de que si hay una definición del héroe ideal que todos deberían aspirar a ser, eres tú._

 _Los comentarios de todos, sin excepción (inclusive el usualmente silencioso Kouda), se hicieron notar de manera unánime. Izuku se sentía realmente halagado y conmovido de que todos le apoyaran de esa forma y quisieran asignarlo a un honor tan importante como lo era el pronunciar el discurso de despedida de su generación. Una generación que muchos llamaban la Generación Dorada de la UA, en la cual mucha gente estaba poniendo las esperanzas de llevar al mundo a una nueva era._

 _\- Ya, ya, Bakugou. – dijo Kirishima dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Tuviste tu oportunidad, tal vez te habrían elegido si no tuvieses un temperamento tan explosivo. Y además, después de aquel papelón que hiciste en el festival deportivo, ¿crees que te iban a elegir para un discurso tan importante?_

 _Bakugou gruñó algo entre dientes, pero se encontró incapaz de refutar el comentario del pelirrojo. Todos se rieron, pues a nadie se le olvidaría aquel festival deportivo y menos el espectáculo que hizo Bakugou enfrente de todos ellos y de la ciudad entera para que los vieran, dando una pésima, y lamentablemente muy errada para algunos, primera impresión de toda la entonces Clase 1-A._

 _Izuku miró a todos sus compañeros, y el ver los rostros de todos, como le animaban y querían que dijera que sí finalmente lo movió a conciencia y se encontró incapaz de dar una negativa. Resignado, pero con muchos ánimos, finalmente asintió._

 _\- Está bien, lo haré. – les dijo. – Pero les tendré que pedir a todos que me ayuden. La verdad es que los discursos nunca fueron mi fuerte._

…

Y así había sido. Entre todos, poco a poco le ayudaron a ir armando el discurso, cada quién aportándole lo que quería decir o expresar, para que él lo hiciera. Hasta el propio Bakugou hizo su aporte con un párrafo propio, que tuvo que ser enormemente editado para remover los insultos y profanidades, pero la idea general se mantuvo.

Mientras tomaba el podio, Izuku observó a la audiencia. Por todas partes se encontraban los graduandos, el personal de la academia, y los invitados para la ceremonia, amigos y familiares de los alumnos. No se le hizo difícil ubicar a sus compañeros más cercanos, como Uraraka, que le sonrió para darle ánimos, e Iida, que se ajustó las gafas y asintió en señal de aprobación. Al tomar un poco de todos, respiró profundo, y comenzó a pronunciar el discurso, tal como lo haría practicado.

\- Buenas tardes, y bienvenidos. Hoy es un día muy importante para todos nosotros, pues representa el fin de una etapa de nuestras vidas, y el inicio de una nueva.

Dicha la primera línea: se percató de que no había tartamudeado durante el proceso. Eso le hizo ganar más confianza antes de continuar.

\- Hablo por todos mis compañeros al decir que en este momento tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, nos sentimos felices y orgullosos de graduarnos de esta institución. Por el otro, nos sentimos algo tristes al decirle adiós a esta casa de estudios, que más que eso, se convirtió en un segundo hogar, y nos formó más que solo académicamente.

»Todos los que estudiamos aquí venimos de entornos diferentes, y a pesar de tener un mismo objetivo, de ser héroes profesionales, ingresamos a la UA por distintos motivos. Algunos, en busca de un trabajo bien pagado para apoyar a sus familias. Otros, por mantener vivo el legado de sus predecesores. Otros, porque era lo que sus familias esperaban de ello. Y algunos incluso, en busca de gloria personal. En mi caso, yo siempre soñé con ser un héroe que pudiera salvar a todos con una sonrisa, asegurarles a todos que todo va a estar bien, y poder decir con orgullo "Estoy aquí".

La mirada de Izuku brevemente se desvió hacia el asiento donde se encontraba All Might, o mejor dicho, Toshinori Yagi, que le respondió sonriendo, y asintiéndole para que continuara con el discurso. Izuku rápidamente captó el mensaje y prosiguió.

\- Para nadie en esta escuela es ya un secreto de la relación que existe entre All Might y yo. Sé que él tenía muchas expectativas conmigo, y he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplirlas. Cuando me eligió para ser su sucesor, convertirme en el nuevo portador del One For All, honestamente no sabía si sería capaz de llevar semejante carga. Menos todavía cuando supe la gran responsabilidad que venía con dicho poder, de convertirme en ese símbolo de la paz que él había sido.

»Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por usar el poder que me fue legado para el bien, de la misma forma que él lo hizo antes que yo, y todos los que nos precedieron. Sin embargo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo importante, algo que me costó aceptar al principio, pero fue la lección más importante que tuve que aprender en mi camino para convertirme en un héroe. Y eso era entender… que yo jamás podría ser igual que All Might.

Izuku hizo una pausa, y hubo algunos murmullos entre la multitud. Era comprensible, pues todos sabían la admiración que él sentía por su mentor, y seguro les parecía muy extraño que dijera algo como eso. El peliverde esperó a que se calmaran un poco antes de continuar.

\- All Might fue un héroe único en su tipo, uno que jamás podrá ser igualado. Por sí solo llevó una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, y fue así como se convirtió en el símbolo de la paz que todos conocemos. Pero como dije, yo no soy él, y nunca lo seré. No puedo llevar semejante responsabilidad… al menos no yo solo.

»Por eso quiero dirigirme a todos mis colegas graduandos, no solo a mis compañeros en el curso de héroes, sino a todos los miembros de esta generación. – Se puso una mano en el pecho. – Llevar al mundo a una nueva era de paz es algo que muy rara vez puede hacer una sola persona. Pero si todos trabajamos juntos, estoy seguro de que unidos, todos podemos convertirnos en el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Un grupo que inspirará a las masas para darles esperanza, y llevar a este mundo a una nueva y larga era de heroísmo. – Dicho eso, extendió ambas manos hacia el frente. – ¿Quiénes de los presentes están dispuestos a apoyarme?

\- ¡Cuentas conmigo, Midoriya! – gritó Kirishima siendo el primero en ponerse de pie. – ¡Así habla un verdadero hombre entre los héroes!

\- ¡Así se habla, Deku-kun! – agregó a su vez Uraraka, empezando a aplaudir, y al instante todos los que estaban alrededor empezaron a sumársele.

\- ¡Bravo, Midoriya-kun! ¡Bravo! – gritaba a su vez Iida, aplaudiendo con las manos por encima de la cabeza.

No pasó mucho antes que los aplausos se contagiaran y todos en el auditorio se pusieran de pie para ovacionarlo. Izuku miró a los profesores, cuyas reacciones fueron muy variadas: algunos se reían, otros también habían empezado a aplaudir, Aizawa-sensei simplemente mantuvo su cara de indiferencia aburrida, y en medio de los gritos se alcanzaba a oír a Present Mic celebrando: "¡Tengo que tomar notas, este muchacho sí sabe cómo sacarles los aplausos!"

Cuando por fin todos se calmaron, Izuku se permitió sonreír de nuevo, tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el hilo del discurso y continuar donde se quedó. Aclarándose la garganta, prosiguió:

\- Bien, con eso en mente, no me queda mucho más que decir. Al director Nezu, profesores, y todo el personal que labora en la UA, a nombre de mis compañeros, les damos las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros durante estos tres años. Y a todos ustedes, mis compañeros graduandos, les deseo el mayor de los éxitos en el futuro, sea cual sea el camino que elijan. Recuerden que el futuro nos aguarda, y está en nuestras manos hacer que ese futuro sea brillante. – Alzó en alto su puño mientras levantaba la voz. – ¡Más allá de los límites! ¡Plus…!

\- ¡ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA! – replicaron al unísono todos los estudiantes alzando también sus puños, y ganándose un nuevo y atronador aplauso por su discurso. Después de disfrutarlo unos segundos, volvió a cederle el podio al director, que levantó las manos para acallar los aplausos, mientras él volvía a sentarse en su lugar asignado en el auditorio.

\- Bien, muchas gracias, joven Midoriya. Y ahora, procederemos a la entrega de los diplomas, empezando por los alumnos que este año formarán parte del cuadro de honor como los más sobresalientes de su generación. ¡Shouto Todoroki!

El aludido se levantó de su lugar, y recibió el título en medio de aplausos de todos. Se inclinó respetuosamente y regresó a su lugar. Seguidamente, fueron siendo llamados otros en el orden del ranking, Yaoyorozu, Iida, y luego el propio Izuku. Cuando tomó el título, de manos de nada menos que del propio All Might, este se tomó unos segundo para murmurarle algo mientras se daban el apretón.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, joven Izuku. No podría haber pedido un mejor sucesor para el One For All.

\- Gracias. – dijo Izuku. – Aún tengo mucho camino por delante, pero al menos sé que no estaré solo.

\- ¡Katsuki Bakugou! – anunció el director.

Mientras retornaba a su lugar, Izuku tuvo un ligero respingo al pasar al lado de su viejo amigo-rival de la infancia, que lo fulminó con la mirada, pero de algún modo se contuvo de hacer una escena. También alcanzó a ver que prácticamente le quitó de un jalón el diploma, y tuvo que usar su Quirk en él para evitar que se viera tentado a hacerle explotar la mano al darle el apretón.

Más allá de eso, la entrega de los diplomas pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y el resto de la ceremonia transcurrió tal y como estaba planeado. No le quedaba más que sentarse y esperar al acto de clausura, y a que lo llamaran para la fotografía del cuadro de honor junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

…

Al salir de la institución, Izuku miró a su alrededor. Su madre le dijo que tal vez llegaría algo tarde, pero en aquel momento él era el único que se encontraba solo. Casi todos sus demás compañeros ya se encontraban con sus familias que habían venido a felicitarlos por su graduación.

Por un lado se veían a los padres de Uraraka, que la abrazaban afectuosamente, y también a Iida con los suyos y con su hermano, que a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas mantenía un semblante alegre. Por el otro, la madre de Bakugou lo estaba agarrando del cuello y dándole coscorrones mientras gritaba algo sobre aprender a comportarse, y también vio a los Todoroki, no solo el padre y los hermanos, sino también a la madre, que le permitieron salir del hospital aquel día para que pudiese presenciar la graduación de su hijo menor.

\- ¡Izuku! – escuchó la voz que lo llamaba. – ¡Izuku, por aquí!

Izuku volteó a ver, y alcanzó a ver a su madre, alzando la mano para llamar su atención, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Un hombre, que parecía una versión mayor de Izuku, con el pelo algo más corto y una barba de chivo, venía junto con ella.

\- Pa… ¿papá? – De inmediato el chico se echó a correr. No podía creerlo, su papá también estaba allí. – ¡Papá!

\- ¡Hola, campeón! – exclamó el padre, atrapando a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. – Dios, siento mucho haber llegado tarde, mi vuelo se retrasó. ¡No puedo creer que me perdí la graduación de mi hijo!

\- No te preocupes, cariño, Izuku lo entiende perfectamente, ¿verdad? – dijo su madre, sumándose al abrazo. – No sabes lo felices que estamos por ti, Izuku. Estamos muy orgullosos.

* * *

 _ **Y esa fue la historia de cómo llegó a su fin mi carrera académica en la UA. Aquel día dejaba atrás muchas cosas. Ya no iba a ser más un estudiante, ni un héroe en entrenamiento. Ahora comenzaba el verdadero desafío en mi vida, de llegar a convertirme en el héroe más grande del mundo y llenar el enorme vacío que dejó la partida de All Might.**_

 _ **Pero al menos, saber que contaba con mi familia, y con mis amigos para apoyarme, me dio fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que vino después. No sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro, pero algo era seguro: no tendría que enfrentarme solo a él.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola, gentes. Bien, aquí vengo con otra pequeña incursión a otro fandom. Disculpen si fue algo corto, pero era mi manera de, ya saben, probar las aguas.

My Hero Academia se ha ganado el récord del Shonen que menos tiempo tardó en engancharme (una sola tarde), y con mucha razón, siendo el tributo que es para los superhéroes de los cómics americanos, y la cantidad de personajes carismáticos que tiene por todas partes (las referencias a Star Wars tampoco hacen daño). Luego de verme el anime en maratón, comencé a seguir el manga, y estoy ansioso por ver lo que tendrá por ofrecer en el futuro.

Quizás sea un poco pronto para andar diciendo cómo podría ser el final viendo que todavía está en una etapa (relativamente) temprana, pero quizás, esta es una visión que creo yo podría ser un posible escenario. Es decir: el título de por sí se refiere a la institución donde estudian Izuku y sus amigos, así que tendría sentido si la historia concluyera con su graduación, ¿no les parece? O tal vez, concluye al menos esa etapa, y después viene una secuela en su vida profesional de héroe, quién sabe. Démosle tiempo al tiempo y quién sabe, tal vez hasta acierte en algunas cosas.

En fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Ahora que ya salí de clases y empieza el descanso intersemestral, tendré más tiempo para escribir. Luego díganme si les gustaría algo más con este fandom.


End file.
